Today mobile communications devices, such as mobile telephones, are commonplace. Mobile telephones may have the ability to take pictures, send emails, store music, and keep schedules. Another way to integrate mobile telephones into our busy lives is to permit a subscriber or an entity selected by the mobile telephone subscriber to monitor a motor vehicle's use from the mobile telephone in real time. Current technologies require a third party company to monitor a motor vehicle's use. However, current technologies do not permit the mobile telephone subscriber to choose who receives the monitored information.